What Happened To The Ice Latte?
by XHopelessxRomanticX
Summary: Sequel to When The Fat Men Attack. What happens when Sora finds that his beloved ice latte has been mysteriously drank? Chaos. Complete chaos.


Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Except the ideas and this computer on which I type them.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to _When the Fat Men Attack_. If you haven't read that yet, I strongly suggest you read that before attempting to read this.

Sora sat around at the hotel, lounging around and sipping his ice latte. He had recently gotten a job working with Queen Minnie as her butler.

"Sora? I need a refill on my lemonade!" Queen Minnie said, as two servants fanned her. She was taking a holiday in Universal Studios, Orlando, during the very merry month of May.

Before getting up, Sora subconsciously rubbed his leg. It was unusually hairless. Did he shave? Or was he just luckily born with bald legs? Regardless, he refilled Queen Minnie's lemonade.

"Hmn, this is weird," Sora said to himself going back to his ice latte. "I'm a human. _Why_ am I working for a mouse?" You may suddenly be wondering, why _was_ Sora working as a butler? Well, you see, running around and attacking things with your toothbrush as a key blade doesn't pay as good as one might think. And ice lattes are expensive nowadays, and Sora needed all the cash he could get.

So, heading back to the kitchen where he left his ice latte, the caffeine junkie couldn't wait to get his lips on the yummy goodness of the ice latte. He ran to the counter, and tried to drink it.

"Oh no!" Sora yelled. "It-it-My ice latte! It's gone! I spent a shiny several nickels on that!"

You see, Sora was in love with his ice latte. No, not in that way. Just, you know, the way you love pizza or chicken or something. A pure, innocent love. So you see why when he saw his ice latte missing, he went bananas. Breaks into song B-a-n-a-n-a-s

The other servants came rushing in at Sora's screams.  
"What's going on?" One servant asked nervously.

"My ice latte...it's gone!" Sora yelled, now completely freaking out. "Who-who did it? Who drank it?"

"I-I don't know," one servant said, just as Kairi walked in.

"You did it, didn't you?" Sora asked accusingly.

"What? Me?" Kairi asked innocently. "Why would I do that since I love you so much, but you obviously don't return my affection."

"You were jealous because I chose the ice latte over you, so you stole it!" Sora yelled.

"Miss Minnie would like to know the source of this disruption," A young maid said, rushing in.

"My ice latte is gone!" Sora yelled.

"Oh no, this is, this is quite dreadful. What to do, what to do?" She asked.

"Call in the national guard!" Queen Minnie yelled. "Just make this annoying yelling go away!"

"Okay," Sora said. Suddenly Donald appeared, as if out of thin air. Sora pointed at him. "You. You took it, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Donald asked.

"My ice latte! You stole my ice latte!" Sora yelled.

"No," Donald said. "I don't even _like_ ice lattes."

"Oh," Sora said sheepishly. Then he took Queen Minnie's advice and called in the national guard.

"Well," the national guard said when he got there. "I have no idea what you want me to do. It's an ice latte for god's sake. Can't you buy another one?"

"No!" Sora cried. "It will never be the same!" He ran into Kairi's arms.

"There there," Kairi said. "It's okay. We'll get to the bottom of this."

Sora, suddenly realizing what he was doing, pulled away quickly. "Ew! Icky girl germs!"

"Pssh," Kairi said.

"Well Mr., Mr., Mr. Sora," the national guard said. "The only thing I've come up with is someone drank it."

"But who?" Sora asked. "Who would _do_ that to me!"

"The butler," Donald said.

"You're right," Sora said. "It's _always_ the butler." Sora thought a moment. "Wait a minute. _I'm_ the butler!" And with this, Sora suddenly remembered finishing his ice latte before refilling Queen Minnie's lemonade.

"So we've been panicking all day because you couldn't remember that you _drank_ your ice latte?" One of the servants asked.

"We've gotta send him to rehab for that," Another said.

And so it was. Sora went to rehab for his addiction to ice lattes. But that, my friend, is another story.


End file.
